


from this moment

by westallenkiss



Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [20]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tarlos - Freeform, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Carlos needs to make sure TK understands his love for him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	from this moment

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by [footprints in the sand.](https://i.etsystatic.com/8950225/r/il/ecf633/1388415992/il_1140xN.1388415992_cfn7.jpg)
> 
> prompt: walking on the beach

TK can't remember the last time he felt his toes in the sand like this. Living in Manhatten didn't really give him this kind of chance. He looked over Carlos looking out into the water, the sun setting perfectly as the two of them had stopped to look. "I mean, I can look at the view all night but I know a much better view." TK acknowledged as he waved his hand in front of Carlos' face. 

Immediately Carlos turned his face to look at TK and let out a soft laugh with his cheeks burning. "Babe, that was...are you alright?"

"I can't tell you how beautiful you are to me?" TK inquired poking his cheek.

"No, it just took my breath away is all...you take my breath away. Thanks for coming out here with me," Carlos answered. "I actually brought you out to this beach to relax you make it all about you," He added taking his hand in his to begin walking with him along the shore.

"I have to admit, I'm not a beach person, but coming to Texas, taking a drive down to the shore with you has been all that and more. I love the sand in my toes." TK admitted with a little grin as their hands were starting to swing together.

"It is a really nice feeling, I especially love leaving footprints in the sand," Carlos smiled at him as he stopped him to turn so they could see their footprints. "There was this poem I learned growing up, it really helped me understand a lot about how when we need someone the most they are there for us even when we don't know it. I want to always be that person for you, Ty." Carlos spoke as he picking up TK into his arms and cradling him and he began walking back down the same path leaving only one set of footprints. TK squealed just a little bit but he loved when Carlos picked him up like this. He didn't say anything other than nuzzling his neck, "...the end of the poem reads, _the times when you have only seen one set of footprints is when I carried you_ ," He added placing a kiss to TK's forehead. "You will always have me," Carlos promised.

TK's nudged Carlos a little to put him down, he had no idea about this poem, but the story and meaning behind it, he got it right away and in his heart, he knew this was the perfect place to be, the perfect little getaway and he could only wonder why all of this was happening, it really felt like Carlos was planning something for him, and he didn't even have to ask. He pressed a kiss to him, taking back his hand with a soft smile, and continued their journey down the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was pure sap, so let's make up for it with the next prompt: cooking dinner together -->


End file.
